The 2-herpesvirus subfamily is composed of viruses found ubiquitously in humans and other animals. The cause lifelong infections and are associated with debilitating diseases, including certain cancers, in humans. Human cytomegalovirus (CMV) is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in immunosuppressed patients, including organ and tissue transplant recipients, and AIDS patients. Moreover, CMV is the leading cause of birth defects associated with an infectious agent. HHV6 causes roseola infantum, a febrile illness of children and mounting evidence suggests that HHV6 contributes to organ rejection in transplant patients and may exacerbate neurodegenerative disorders such as multiple sclerosis. Significant effort in academia, the clinic and industry is being devoted to improve therapies and develop effective vaccines against these viruses. The 13th International Cytomegalovirus and 2- Herpesvirus Workshop is the only meeting of academic and industrial scientists, and clinicians to share discoveries in basic virology and clinical science with the goal of improving the management of infections by these viruses. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cytomegalovirus (CMV) is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in immunosuppressed patients including organ and tissue transplant recipients and AIDS patients. Moreover, CMV is the leading cause of birth defects associated with an infectious agent and mounting evidence suggests a possible role for CMV in certain cancers. HHV6 causes roseola infantum, a febrile illness of children and mounting evidence suggests that HHV6 contributes to organ rejection in transplant patients and may exacerbate neurodegenerative disorders such as multiple sclerosis. The 13th International Cytomegalovirus and 2- Herpesvirus Workshop is the premier meeting of scientists and clinicians to share discoveries in basic virology and clinical science with the goal of improving the management of infections by these viruses.